Naruto: The Rebirth
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: My first story. After a mob hunted down Naruto, he gained dark powers. Will they turn him insane or can he persevere through the dark influence?
1. The Rebirth

**Welcome to my first story **_**"Naruto: The Rebirth" **_**I hope this story meets your standards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

**Chapter 1: The Rebirth**

* * *

_From the black sky_

_Cries the clouds so high_

_Holding the moon so tightly_

_Hiding the light so nicely_

_- Justin_

* * *

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy with three whisker marks on his cheeks ran as fast as his legs would take him. This boy looked to be about five years old and the clothes he wore were in tatters. "Get back here Demon Child!" Someone screamed at him. Three adult males chased after him, each wielding a makeshift weapon.

The boy tipped some garbage cans that he ran by in an attempt to slow his attackers. This failed as they just jumped over them. He turned a corner and hit a dead end. He was quite literally, screwed. The men rounded the corner and grinned widely when they saw they trapped him.

"Can't get anywhere now demon! Kill him! Let's make him regret killing the Fourth!" The leader of the men yelled. They surrounded the boy and proceeded to beat him into the ground. The moment he dropped to the ground, the men started to kick him. One man took the makeshift knife and told the others to hold the boy down.

He dragged the knife up the small boy's cheeks and stopped at the bottom of his eye. "This is for the Fourth!" He raised the knife and stabbed the child's eye. When he was done he started to stab his other eye. The man made multiple cuts over his body as the boy passed out from his initial attack.

_Drip… Drip… Drip… _

Water dripped into the water covering the ground, some drops hit his face as he lay in the water. The bleak surroundings of a sewer were the first thing the boy saw as he awoke. The walls were a rusty red and the water on the ground came up to his ankles.

"Another day, another attack" the young boy said quietly. "Why won't they leave me alone?" "Stop being depressed" He told himself. "You can't change anything."

"_Come to me young one" _

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The boy demanded.

"_Come and you will see"_

The boy slowly and unsure walked in the direction voice was coming from. He walked down the sewer until he reached the end. In front of him was a door. The door had a fairly simple design; the only thing odd about it was that it was pitch black and giving off a black smoky aura.

_"Come through the door"_

He hesitated but slowly grabbed the door handle. Opening the door presented him with a Jester. The jester was not a regular multi-colored Jester. This jester was cloaked in black and white. His make-up was done in white, with black markings around his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Who are you?" questioned the boy. _"Who am I, and who am I not?"_ The jester replied cryptically. His voice sounded like two people were talking together, one with a high pitched voice, the other with a low pitched voice. "What does that mean? Where am I?" _"We reside in a place with no time. Physical means nothing and is yet everything here" _The jester wittingly said.

"I want answers that I can understand!" The child whined, stomping childishly. "_Very well young master, I shall tell you, but I will only tell you once, and afterwards I will not tell you again. We reside in your mindscape; a mindscape is like the real world except it's in your mind and you can control anything inside your mindscape. I am a jester, I have no name. I am darkness itself."_

"Thank you, Jester. Do you know why I am hurt every day?" The child asked the jester. _"Yes I do, the reason resides in your mindscape, but I advise you not to go looking for it until you are ready young master."_

"Okay." The boy said. _"May I ask your name, young master?" _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One day I'm gonna become the strongest in the world so I don't ever have to be hurt again!" _"You desire power, master Naruto?" _The boy nodded his head vigorously.

_"I can give you power, a power not seen for centuries." _A twisted smile made its way to his face_ "the greatest power of all! For where there's light, must always be shadows." _The black clothed jester exclaimed, holding back insane giggles.

"You can make me strong?" Naruto tilted his head questioningly.

_"Yes."_ The jester replied simply, his previous insanity seemingly gone.

_"Be warned, this will hurt." _The jester placed his hand on Naruto's chest, over his heart, and forced dark aura into him. Naruto screamed in pain. He clenched his fists so painfully tight, his nails pierced his skin and bled. He eventually stopped screaming as the pain died down.

Once cerulean blue eyes; were now a blackish blue color. His blonde hair gained a few black streaks to it and the whisker marks which once made him look cute, now gave him a feral appearance.

"I can feel the power coursing through my body." The young Uzumaki whispered. He gave a small giggle. The giggle turned turn into full-blown laughter as he willed himself back to the real world.

Naruto woke up as the three men were leaving his body. He climbed out of the dumpster, which smelt like it hadn't been clean in years, and held out his right hand towards the man on the far right. He focused on having the shadow of the man stabbing him with the knife. The shadow obeyed his will and stabbed the man with his shadow dagger from behind, right where the heart is.

The man fell over, dead. The other two he was with, saw him fall forwards and looked back to see Naruto with an insane grin and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

**That marks the end of the first chapter. Tell me how I did with this chapter. **


	2. Meet Sarutobi

**Hello there and welcome to my second chapter of Naruto: The Rebirth.**

**And to viper167: Naruto won't have the control over darkness and shadows like Gaara has control over his sand just yet. He will have to practice to get to that level of control, and he will never have full control over shadows.**

**The reason I include shadows is because I consider shadows separate from darkness, but Naruto still has power over it since it's closely related, although his power over shadows will be limited.**

**Now onto the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

_We had a plan, to build a wall_

_A great divide that would never fall_

_To separate us, from all the pain_

_And keep our skeletons locked away_

_- Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

A balding old man stared into a crystal ball and watched the scene where Naruto killed the remaining two men by manipulating their shadows against them. This man was the Third Hokage. He wore his white and red kage robes, but kept the oversized hat on the side of his desk. _"He can manipulate chakra at this age?"_ The Hokage thought, surprise showing on his face.

Chakra was the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Spiritual energy comes from experience and exercise and physical energy is the energy inherent in the trillions of cells of a person. To perform something called a jutsu the energies mix and become chakra. Usually jutsu requires a shinobi to use hand seals but there are some that don't have a requirement.

There were five levels a shinobi could be. A Genin was a shinobi fresh out of the academy. They had a Jonin sensei and two other genin teammates. They can only take lower level missions. A Chunin was the rank after Genin. After taking the Chunin Exams where the Genin teams showed leadership skills, fighting skills, and tactical skills, they are promoted and can take on higher ranked missions. A Jonin is one of the highest level shinobi. They take on some of the highest ranked missions and are the strongest. Some Jonin take Genin teams while others don't. The next rank is ANBU. One had to be personally invited to join this group. They took on only the suicidal missions that no one else would take on. The Hokage was the leader of the village, or more specifically, a shinobi village. He was the strongest shinobi the village had

The Third, known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, took a puff on his pipe and sighed. The weight of time seemed to finally catch up to him. With a burst of speed he left the Hokage tower centered in the middle of town. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could. The moment he saw Naruto he jumped down in front of him.

* * *

Naruto raised both his hands towards the two men trying to run away. _Kill them!_ He willed the shadows. They responded and the man on the left was speared through the heart by his shadow undoing his belt and strangling him, while the other was sliced in half with his own makeshift sword. The man being strangled was managing to pull the belt away from his neck but sadly for the man Naruto saw, and walked over.

The insane grin was still on his face as he slowly walked over, making himself seem more intimidating, or as intimidating as a five year old could get. When he was standing in front of the man he told him "You wanted a demon? We'll now you're gonna get one." Naruto couldn't stop the giggles from coming and the giggles turned into an insane laughter.

After he calmed down he kicked the man in the head over and over, until the man's head caved in and he was finally dead. At this moment the Third arrived in front of Naruto.

"Naruto… How could you do such a thing?" Sarutobi asked, with a grim expression on his face. "Surely you didn't have to kill them, no matter what they did to you." "I am done Jiji. I won't take the abuse anymore. Not when I don't even know why I'm abused." Naruto all but yelled at him. Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock _"They cut out his eyes? But… he still has his eyes… could it be because of…? Yes, it has to be." _"You still should not have killed the villagers; they have families to go to." Sarutobi said. "What about my family Jiji? Where is my family? Why don't I have a mother or father? Did they abandon the Demon Child too?" Naruto screamed at him, tears fell from his eyes as he began to cry. "Am I really a demon?" Naruto's face twisted in pain as he ran forwards and hugged the kage robes Sarutobi was wearing and sobbed into them.

The old man could only hug Naruto as he cried. "No, you are not a Demon Naruto, you're a hero." He said. "Why am I a hero Jiji?" Naruto questioned as he tried to stifle his sobs. "I'll tell you when you're old enough my boy." "Okay Jiji, can you take me back home? I really want to sleep now." The third gave a small chuckle and picked him up. "Alright Naruto, I'll take you back." He said quietly as the young Uzumaki drifted off to sleep.

Sarutobi walked through the alleyways to Naruto's house, the one he provided for his surrogate grandson. When the kage reached Naruto's apartment, he winced at the peeling paint and spray painted words on the building. The words read 'Demon House' or 'Death to the Demon'. The apartment door was missing except for the frame so he just walked inside, glass breaking underneath his shinobi sandals from what was probably the glass that belonged in the door frame.

He made his way up the steps of the broken down apartment, at the top of the staircase he turned into the hallway and entered room 409, Naruto's room. Naruto's apartment room seemed to be kept quite orderly, if a little empty. There was a lack of personal objects. The only thing he could see that would be personal was the plant he had given Naruto last year on his birthday, which was October tenth. From what he could see the plant that he gave him, an African violet which was now 8 inches tall, was resting on the middle of the table in his dining room.

Sarutobi made his way to Naruto's room, which was the messiest room in the apartment by far, and placed him on his bed. He tucked Naruto in and a small smile graced his face upon seeing the peaceful look on the young boy. With a small farewell, he left the apartment and made his way back to the Hokage tower.

**This marks the end of my second chapter! I hope this meets your expectations. I was really surprised when I wrote the death of that last guy, but hey, the story tells itself, I just put it into words.**


	3. Genin Exams

**Well hello there readers and welcome to chapter three of Naruto: The Rebirth. There will be a time skip in this chapter as I want to keep some mystery as to how Naruto grew up. The time skip will be six years, a day before the graduation exams in the Shinobi Academy. Anko in my fic will be the same age as Naruto. Wanna know why? Cause I can.**

**Now I have a few ideas for Naruto's darkness abilities. I will be trying to keep it all original but I fear I won't be able to make it all original. **

* * *

_Step, into the night__  
__Where the darkness resides__  
__Tempting, evil; alluring__  
__Take another step; breathe deep__  
__Requiem in the darkness_

_- Joe Adomavicia_

* * *

In the village Konohagakure no Sato; known as Konoha; or the village hidden in the leaves, was a violet haired girl who was fighting a giant poisonous looking snake. The woman, Mitarashi Anko, had tawny pupil-less eyes and violet hair in a short, spiky fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat that ended at the knees and a full body mesh bodysuit that stretched from her neck to her thighs. The only other thing she wore was a dark orange miniskirt and a blue belt to hold it up. She wore a snake fang on a thick cord as a necklace. She was, all in all, in a very revealing outfit.

Anko dodged the snake which attempted to bite down on her arm and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the face, dispelling the snake in a cloud of smoke. Her clothes were completely destroyed! Well except for her mesh body suit.

Shrugging off the fact she was naked, with a large smile on her face she left the destroyed training ground, and made her way back to her apartment. The people she passed gave her cold looks for being nude in the open.

The moment she made it through the door, her smile faded instantly and the happy aura she gave off became gloomy. "Home sweet home" Anko gave a mirthless chuckle. "This is no home. Home has parents and siblings waiting for you to get back. This is simply just a place I reside" Anko murmured depressingly.

She made her way up the stairs to the bathroom and stripped off the mesh bodysuit and turned the shower on. Once the water was hot enough she stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief, tension from the day just washing off her body.

She had a pretty tough day. When she left her apartment a few people on the streets tripped her and laughed at her. _"Well why not? I'm just the Snake Whore" _She thought bitterly. After that she made her way to the Academy and found out that the Genin Exams were held on the next day. _"I freaking hate exams. They make me all nervous" _and then after that, a few villagers decided to gang up on her and have their way with her. A malicious grin twisted her otherwise beautiful face _"I made them wish they never did that. Setsuko won't need to eat for the next few days" _Anko stated mentally, referring to the giant snake she had been fighting earlier.

The violet haired Kunoichi sighed and left the shower to get ready for bed.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Naruto was also in a training ground. He wore an oversized plain black T-shirt and brown cargo pants with many pockets. He also wore the standard toeless shinobi sandals.

He made an upwards hand motion and a shadow tendril erupted out of the shadow of the tree he was facing.

_"Damn it, it's too thin and not long enough" _The tendril was three inches wide in diameter and about two feet in length.

_"Focus more of your negative feelings, young master" _A dual layered voice spoke from inside his mind. _"This is a form of darkness you are trying to control." _

_"Right, thanks Jester" _Naruto said. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things that happened to him; the beatings, the glares, the teachers trying to hold him back in class, how most of his classmates avoided him.

_"Let the darkness consume you, abandon all rationality, and fear nothing, no one, for darkness is eternal! Now… take that darkness and will it to your desire! Become darkness itself!" _A dark demented laughter rung inside his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes, black covering his left sclera and his iris turning dark blue. A psychotic grin plastered itself onto his face. The giggles he was giving off were dual layered with the second layer being a higher pitch.

He made the same motion he did earlier and a shadow tendril six inches in diameter and six feet long blasted out of the tree shadow. With another motion of his hand the tree was demolished.

His eye turned back to normal and Naruto panted heavily and wiped his brow "Holy damn that takes a lot out of a guy" _"What do you expect? You are inexperienced with the darkness, it will take a bit to get used to them" _The black-clad jester commented.

_"Alright, alright, I get it; I'll just have to use darkness more often. Well I'm going home now. I need to get some rest for the exam tomorrow" _Naruto mentally told the entity inside his mind.

* * *

Today was the day of the Genin Exams. No need to be nervous or so Anko kept telling herself. She took quick shallow breaths and was tightly holding her miniskirt. She waited at the Academy gates and waited for someone, someone who she knew would be able to calm her down.

Naruto sped down the streets at his top speed, which was quite fast, and made his way to the Academy.

"Oi Anko!" Naruto called out to the violet haired girl. The nervous girl looked up and saw Naruto running towards her. Her nervousness seemed to vanish as she called out to him.

"Hey Naruto!" she happily called, waving to him. Naruto stopped in front of her and gave her a big hug. "How's my best friend doing?" He asked her. "Same old, same old" She responded. "But never mind that, aren't you excited to be a shinobi?" Anko shook in excitement. "Anko, you know I'm not a huge fan of torture like you. I find no excitement in this. I only want to be a shinobi to prove to everyone that I'm not a demon" Naruto solemnly said. "Now let's get to class"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Umino Iruka called on him. The teacher had a giant horizontal scar over his nose. He wore the standard green flak jacket for Chunin and a tight black body suit with bandages wrapped around his right thigh and both calves. He had a kunai holster tied to his right leg as well.

Naruto left the room with his teacher and followed him to another room. This room had only a desk in it. There was another teacher at the desk that went by the name Mizuki. He had shoulder length silver hair and an ugly scowl on his face which appeared when Naruto entered.

When Iruka sat beside Mizuki he told Naruto to perform the three Academy jutsu they learned. Naruto made a few hand seals and with a poof of smoke he switched places with Mizuki. "Good replacement technique, now do the transformation technique Naruto" Iruka said. Mizuki's scowl only became worse.

Another few hand seals later and in Naruto's place stood another Iruka. Iruka walked over to 'Iruka' and inspected him. "Very good Naruto, Now the clone technique if you please"

Naruto slowly took his time with making the hand seals. A poof of smoke and three pale, dead looking Naruto's stood behind him. Iruka gave a sad sigh "I'm sorry Naruto, this is an all or nothing exam, and I'm afraid you fail"

**Well, I'm gonna leave you all there for now, since I really don't know how to continue the story at this point. Don't be worried though, I'll have the next chapter out by next Wednesday at most. **

**And I would like to thank those few for giving me good reviews, I know I'm not the best writer, but that's why I'm writing this. And I'd like to warn you all, I will be horrible at writing fighting scenes, but I do hope to get better at them so bear with me for a bit.**

**Next chapter you'll find out why Naruto is abused, though if most of you didn't already know I'd be shocked, but I will be adding a little twist to the circumstances. Well I am off for now, Cya.**


	4. Revelation

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Naruto: The Rebirth! I'm sorry about the long space between chapters, but it was Christmas break and I was fooling around with my Christmas presents, but now school has started and I'm gonna get back on track and start writing again. **

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited my story, it has really made me motivated to write more.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Dark dreams, all night_

_Dancing, moon light_

_Beauty, star bright_

_Save me tonight_

_-Blood on the Dance Floor_

* * *

Naruto angrily stomped out of the Academy, his normal emotionless visage contorted was filled with anger. He couldn't do the clone technique. The fucking clone technique. Its only purpose was to be used as a distraction. It couldn't hit the enemy; it didn't even have a shadow. With no shadow it was easy to discern which person was the real one.

Before he reached the Academy gate, Mizuki ran up to him. "Naruto! Wait up a second!" He called out, waving his arm in the air. "Naruto! There is another way to become a Genin, a secondary exam if you will" "And what is this secondary exam Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked with sarcasm dripping from his words. A frown traced Mizuki's lips. "The exam is to sneak into the Hokage Tower and take the scroll of sealing. Once you have it, make your way to the log cabin outside of Konoha to the North-West at 11 O'clock."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly 'No way would that be part of an exam, that scroll is forbidden, only the Hokage is allowed to look at that scroll' "Okay Mizuki-sensei, I will do this test." "Excellent Naruto, I'll see you at the cabin."

'I must tell Jiji about this."

* * *

A silent figure made their way to a certain log cabin outside of Konoha. A large scroll with the kanji 'Forbidden' written on it was strapped to the figure's back. With a final jump off a tree branch he landed in the clearing of the cabin. 'An hour early, I still have time before Mizuki-teme gets here. Now let's see what I can learn from this scroll.'

Naruto unstrapped the scroll and laid it on the ground. Letting the scroll unravel, he looked at the first thing written on it. 'Shadow clone technique? Nah I'm not any good at clones.' He let his eyes trail down the scroll until he saw something of interest. 'What's this? What is a sealed item doing in a technique scroll? Meh might as well see what it is.' He gathered chakra into the tip of his index finger and swiped it across the seal array.

A black trench coat with a sea blue lining popped into existence. A disappointed expression showed itself on Naruto's face. 'Just a trench coat? No awesome weapon? No classified jutsu? Well this is disappointing. Might as well put it on anyways.'

With the trench coat on, he went back to reading the scroll.

* * *

_An hour later _

Mizuki stood on a tree branch overlooking the field where Naruto was sitting, looking in the direction Mizuki was. 'A few more seconds.'

"NARUTO!"

Iruka raced into the field fuming "NARUTO! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll of sealing! You could be executed for treason!"

Naruto looked over to Iruka confused "How did you know I have the scroll? Jiji said that no one would know about this, unless…"

"Naruto, why would the Hokage let you take…?" An oversized shuriken whizzed by Iruka's face before he could finish his sentence.

"Iruka! How good it is to finally see you! Now I get to kill both you and the demon that nearly destroyed this village"

At hearing this Naruto got confused. "Why does everyone call me a demon, I did nothing! The only time I did something bad was when I killed those damn villagers for attacking me, and they deserved it!"

"Oh, so the little demon doesn't know why he's called a demon does he? Well, I'll give you an update demon! The day you were born a demon attacked this village, the Kyuubi itself! The mightiest of the tailed beasts! And our beloved Yondaime died sealing it into you, that's why everyone calls you a demon, YOU are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled; his eyes wide open and an insane grin stretched across his face.

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting. His bangs covered his face; if Mizuki could see his face, he would see Naruto's left eye turn from a cerulean blue to a dark blue and the sclera turning black. "So just because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me I'm a demon? Can they not tell a kunai from a scroll? I am not the Kyuubi! But I can show you that I can be a demon." He all but yelled.

There was a change in Naruto that both Mizuki and Iruka couldn't identify. Something that irked Mizuki. "Die demon! I'll kill you!" With a yell Mizuki leapt from the tree, kunai in hand, at Naruto, prepared to spear him through the heart.

Naruto raised one hand and let the kunai make its way through it. Shock that Naruto didn't dodge passed over the silver haired man. He looked into the eyes of Naruto and what he saw petrified him. Naruto's two dark blue eyes with black sclera that seemed to glow seemed to pierce right through his green eyes, right through his soul.

A high pitched giggle escaped Naruto's mouth. "Wanna see a real demon? Well, I'll show you one!" Naruto gave an insane laughter and kicked Mizuki in the gut, the kunai leaving his hand. "Come on Mizuki-teme! You were talking all that good shit about killing me! Where did all that determination go?" Another bout of insane laughter came from Naruto.

"If you can't kill me, then I guess I'll just have to kill you!" He brought his hand over Mizuki's chest, over his heart. "Bye-bye teme." Before he could thrust his hand into Mizuki's chest, Iruka stopped him. "That's enough Naruto, you kicked him in the solar plexus, he's defeated, and you don't need to kill him."

Mizuki slowly got up from the ground as Iruka and Naruto argued over whether he would kill Mizuki or not. Mizuki slowly slipped a kunai out of the pouch attached to his waist and lunged at Naruto. Mizuki slashed the kunai across both of Naruto's eyes, rendering both unusable.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore. He bunched up his sleeve and pressed it against his injury. "I'm gonna kill you teme!" Naruto raised both his arms to waist level and thrusted his hands forward. Massive shadows ripped their way out of the tree shadows and flew towards Mizuki. Mizuki dodged them as best as he could but they kept coming from all sides and angles. One shadow wrapped around Mizuki's leg and threw him into the ground. Another shadow pierced through his right eye. Ten shadows hammered themselves through Mizuki's torso.

Iruka watched the scene with a horrified look on his face. He was a teacher for Kami's sake! He did have to go through the Chunin exams and all, but there wasn't anything as bloody as this! This was just messed up!

All the while Naruto was giving off an insane laughter. "Th_at's what_ you get _for messing wi_th a demon _teme_!" His voice switched between his normal one and the Jester's voice. _"N_ow_ to se_e Jij_i, he'll _want to know_ what happen_ed." With a burst of speed Naruto jumped onto a tree branch and made his way back to the village.

Iruka stood in the same place, trying to process what he just saw; an academy student just slaughtered a Chunin, his best friend, or at least was until he tried to kill him. Man, he hoped it was all just a bad dream.

**Well, that brings us to the end of chapter four. Man, am I sorry I had you guys waiting forever! There was Christmas break and all, and then I started Skyrim over again, and I found Darksiders II. But enough about my life; I have something planned for that trench coat, and yes, it surprised me when I came up with it, if anyone can guess it I will give them a shout out! Hint: The trench coat has an ability from one of the Terminator movies.**


End file.
